Journey
by kiraXhp
Summary: about two sisters looking for whats missingLightXOC LXOC
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a couple of girls, who were among few girls,had everything they wanted. However something was missing, they couldn't put their finger on it, but something was missing. There were not vain, nor cocky, but giving and caring.Their names were Ailiava Matsuda and Vailiava Matsuda . Their family had to move to Tokyo since their older brother ,Tota Matsuda, was assigned to the Kira case , which was in Tokyo. And now their father would be as well since he is one of the best detectives in America.The twins Ailia and Vailia, for short, had a younger brother as well... Adam Matsuda.The jester if you will.Their mother, Mulaya Matsuda , astonishingly puts up with Adam. Our family wonders how.

Even when Adam throws the moving boxes on our brand new Tokyo, apartment floor.

"Mom! Why did we have to come here?!" asked Adam as he whined.

"We had to move here because your father and brother are working on the Kira case," replied Mom.

"But Mom!! we don't even know Japanese!"

"You'll learn," said Mom.

"Oyomayo baka-des," said Ailia and Vailia. They knew little Japanese since they listened to Japanese podcasts.

"Don't say things your brothe doesn't understand. It's bad enough when you two use telepathy," said mother sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am," said Ailia

" Yea. Yea.Whatever," said Vailia. Dada walks in all of a sudden with what seems to be the last box of appliances."That's it. That's the last of it. Thank Goodness," said Dad.

"Honey, are you hungry?" asked Mother to Father.

"Oh, no. I'll be fine I'm gonna go to headquarters and get used to everything."

"Well do you want me to pack you a sandwich or something?" asked mother being motherlike.

"Thanks honey, but I'll be fine," Dad said smiling.

"Can we go??" asled Ailia and Vailia.

"I'm sorry girls. Only detectives can go ."

"But how am I gonna learn to be a detective if I neer get a shot?" Ailia retorted.

"Yea!" said Vailia in agreement.

"I'm sorry girls .Maybe when we settle in."

"Fine," said the twins.

"Well, I'm off," said Dad ,grabbing his jacket. Dad, or Victor Matsuda , got in his 2007 Nissan,which is no longer imported and special, and drove away.

Back inside the apartment, Ailia and Vailia were setting up their bedroom.

"I wana work on the Kira case!" said Ailia flustered.

"I wanna see if L's hot or not," said Vailia. L is one of the world's best detectives.He's solved just about every case he has been assigned to .

"Vailia, you and your guys!"

"Hey! You think you don't care about how hot guys are? I remember in America ... Scratch that, on the plane someone saying, 'Oh! I wonder what Kira looks like! Is he cute? Oh Vailia!' "

"Vailia, please! your overexaggerating ... I don't sound like that," she said as she hung up her Green Day poster with pride.

"You're right. You sound all icky and gushy when you fall in love with a freak-killer you don't know! I mean it's not like you met a guy on an online dating service but instead... A psycho-killer?!"

"Vailia," Ailia turns to look at her. "You're being too hard on him."

"Oh my gosh!!!" Vailia says hopelessly as she falls on her unmade,dusty bed.

Back at headquarters, Dad realizes that the detectives and official officers are located elsewhere.Dad's phone rings at that moment. He answers. "Moshi Moshi?" Dad answers.

"Hi Dad!" says Tota. I forgot to tell you our headquarters...Isn't at headquarters."

"I see...Where is it exactly?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes...Yes I am."

"Good...Come to 225 Suchi Ave. It's a big, tall building...If you miss it...L will find it hard to beleive you are one of America's best detectives...Please Dad!! Don't embarass me! I'm finally making use of myself."

"Don't worry. I won't... Just send me the GPS map to my phone and I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok. Thanks Dad! Bye!"

"Bye." One of America's best detectives made it to the headquarters in 10 minutes. Before he enters the parking lot , he slides his ID card though what seems to be one of those credit-car-swiping-things.

The machine speaks ," Informational Identification Card: Victor Matsuda,age:48, sex: male. Access Permission: Approved."

"I could get used to this...," said Victor to himself. Out of nowhere the GPS screen in his car turns on automatically to the letter W , which stands for Watari. Avoice emerges from the GPS system.

"Good afternoon Victor."

"Um...Goodafternoon...W?"

"Oh...Watari is fine.. Come in now..Wouldn't want to keep Ryuzaki waiting"

"No...I guess not...Who's Ryuzaki?," says Victor unsurely.

"It's L,but please call him Ryuzaki as an alias."

"Ah! I see! Perfect plan!" says Victor as he drives through the parking lot and parks nearest the door. As Victor gets out of his car, he thinks about all the things he needs to do that day.

"Let's see after this, gota get home and do laundry ...Unpack a little and that's about it." The doorwas a plain grey door... That spoke.

"Please remove all meal objects before entering," says a computerized womanly voice. Victor does as the door says. He takes off his watch, keys, and his belt and sets them on the conveyer belt.

"Thank you," the computer door says. A green light blinks frantically on the doorknob and automatically opens. Victor enters, astonished at the large building. An old man hands Victor his metal items.

"Hello, I'm Watari," says the butler.

"It's nice to meet you Watari, and thank you for my things."

"No problem, if you need anything please do notify me. Now, let's go meet Ryuzaki. I'm sure he's anxious."

As they enter the elevator, Victor thinks to himself thinks to himself," I hope this isn't too time consuming...If it is I'll have to move my family here...I'm sure the twins would like it." Little does Victor know the elevator has stopped and opened the door for about three seconds now...

"Um...Victor?" asked Watari.

" Oh! Yes,I'm sorry .I usually space out alot like that ...Lost in thought I guess," says Victor smiling.

They enter to what seems to be the second story of the building, or the main floor. It was quite dim , but lit with many computer screens.Victor noticed a man sitting in a chair, in a fetal position. He was wearing a white, long-sleeve shirt with jeans...And he was barefoot. He had black spikey hair. There were very few inches between the main computer screen and himself. Along side him was a, normal man, around seventeen if not older. He had brown hair, a black shirt,cacky pants...And last but not least, shoes.

"Ryuzaki-san...Victor Matsuda has arrived," said Watari. Watari grabbed L's attention and drew it away from the computer screen when he said that.

"Welcome second Matsuda-san... since your son is already living here, you might as well bring the rest of your family if you wish," says the man that once was in a fetal position. L turns to the older man that was standing behind him and says,"You can too since your son is here as well, Yagami-san."

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I wouldn't want to risk my family being here as a nuisance."

"If you wish," said L suddenly interested in having more company. L turns to Victor once again.

"I'm sory this is former cheif of police ,Soichiro Yagami," says L as he points to the other man. "And this is his son, Light."

"Oh! It's very nice to meet all of you ," says Victor enthusiastically as he shakes everyone's hand.

"It was a coincidence that you had brought up the subject about my family living here, as I was thinking about it in the elevator on my way up," said Victor with a relief.

"Well they are welcome," said L.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea," said Tota Matsuda.

"Why?" said L with confusion on his face.

"Well my sisters are seventeen and they are...How do I say this...Boycrazy?"

"I'm afraid I don't see the problem," said L with confusion still on his face.

"Nevermind," said Matsuda-san with lost hope.

"Anyway, instead of standing here all day, how about we work on the case?" said L patiently.

"Great," said Victor.

Suddenly Victor's phone rang. He looked at his phone to see who it was .

"Speaker please, we must screen calls," said L.

"I see," said Victor

"Moshi Moshi?"

"DAAAD!!! ADAM TORE MY GREEN DAY POSTER!!!"

"Ailia! It'll be fine."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!! I WANT A LOCK ON MY DOOR! SO ADAM CAN'T GET IN...AND VAILIA AGREES WITH ME!!!"

"Yea!!" said Vailia in the background.

"About that...Well remember when I told you about coming to headquarters?"

"Dad...That doesn't have anything to do with my crisis!!"

"Actually it does...How would you like to live at headquarters!" asked Victor anxiously awaiting her answer.

"..." Silence was among the conversation.

"Honey?" asked Victor.

"Sorry Dad, Ailia fainted," said Vailia.

"What?!"

"Yea...You made her faint Dad...Nice going," said Vailia sarcastically

"...Um...Let me call you back."

"Ok. Ja-ne." Everyone's eyes were wide open.

"I never knew your daughter was so..." said L.

"Yea...It's annoying, but you learn to deal with it," said Matsuda-san.

"Nevermind that. Can I go home and tell them they can move?" asked Victor with excitement.

"Ofcourse," said L."We'll have their things transported right away."

"How?" asked Victor curiously.

"Don't wory. We'll take care of everything," said L happily. He was quite glad to have more company. Especially when they included two seventeen-year-old girls.Little did L know about their family jester.

"Wow...Thank you so much for everything, and I'll have you know I'll try my best on this case," said Victor with grattitude.

Victor drove home as fast as he could.As soon as he got home, he burst through the door saying,"It's a good thing all our stuff is in boxes because WE'RE MOVING AGAIN!!!"

"Honey! What are you talking about?" asked Mom frantically.

"Well my new job will involve me being at headquarters all day, so the head detective said my whole family can move there," said Dad losing his breath.

"Dad, take a chill pill," said Vailia.

"Honey, we can't move now! We're unpacking!" said Mother.

"Trust me," said the fatherly hero.

"Fine...Kids! You heard your father!" said commando Mom.

"One problem Mom...Ailia fainted remember?" said Vailia apparently not caring.

"We'll still take her just pack a Green Day poster, some clothes, and her iPod," said Mom.

"Aiight," said gangster Vailia. So the family packed their things and head out to embark on a journey like no other.Or they just got in the car and drove back to headquarters.

Once they got in the car Mulaya, or mom, was starting to become somewhat concerned about Ailia.

"You think Ailia is ok ?" asked Mulaya.

"I'll make her better!!" said Adam excstatically. After a series of seconds the whole car had the most repulsive smell in the world. Victor was being modest and just turned the key in the ignition and pulled down the car window. Ailia suddenly woke up shocked, astonished, and disgusted. She pulled down her window and gagged.

"Good job son!" said Victor in his proud father voice.

"Yea,thanks Dad," said Ailia appearing from the car window.

"Here, Honey stick your head out of the window while Dad drives," said Mom, trying to help. Adam had notived his fart of death had not affected his other sister Vailia...So he shot another.

"Oh! Honey!" said mother disgusted.

"Son, I'm proud of you, but wow! You stink...I didn't think I had given you this much power!"

"Thanks Dad...Vailia... you don't seem to be affected by my fart of death...," said Adam.

"Adam... At night I sleep in the same room with Ailia...You think you are worse than her?" asked Vailia, acting experienced.

"...Ew...," said Adam in a shocking expression.

"We're here!!! Honey, watch your head. Let me slide my card in," said Victor.

"I'd rather have my head cut off than return to Adam's fart," said Ailia. "But I'll come back in anyway."

After the whole procedure and introduction with Watari, they entered the elevator.

"Ooooh!!! Vailia!!! I can't wait!!!" said Ailia

"Me either," said Vailia sarcastically

"You know, you're so lifeless,Vailia."

"Yea.Yea.Yea." The elevator opened. L's attention was once again drawn away from the computer screen and onto the visitors.

"Sorry if we're late," Victor said.

"Oh, it's fine ," said L, not looking at Victor. L gets up from his seat and walks over to Vailia, who's looking at her shoes. She suddenly notices a shadow, looks up, and says ," Hi." It seemed as if from that point Vailia had found what she was missing.

"Hi," says L, as if his breath was taken away by Vailia's big brown eyes and amazingly curly hair.

"Here let me show you to your room. Oh! I'm sorry. What was your name again?"

"Vailia." She smiles.

"Vailia," L says as he thinks about it. "What a beautiful name." L gives Vailia a tour of the building. Actualy he only makes it to the stairs then remembers about the rest of the family.

" I'm sorry. I forgot all about you!" L turns to Watari and continues, "Watari do you mind giving them a tour?"

"It'll be my pleasure Ryuzaki-san," Watari says. Mother says to Father ," I didn't know Ryuzaki had an interest in girls..."

"Me either," says Father astonished.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know...Anyway I'm gpmma look around for my room while Watari here shows you around," says Ailia, not caring what they say.

As Ailia climbs the stairs , she over hears Vailia saying to L, "Where did you get your eyeliner? And how do you do it?"

"...It's not eyeliner..." Ailia notived an awkward silence after that. As Ailia walked through the long corridor carrying nothing but her beloved iPod, while singing "The River," Ailia opens the first door she sees. Assuming it was hers...

She walked in. She heard running water through her iPod . She thought nothing of it so she just sat down on the leather love seat, singing, singing, looking at her iPod.

Then something had disturbed her peace...She noticed the running water had stopped. She thought it wasn't important, just someone flushing the toilet. Until a young man walked out of what apparently was a bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He was _glistening_, with the water upon him. On his muscular, tan body was a towle ar4ound his waist.

" I...Um...Don't remember ordering room service...But I'd love some anyway," the wet man said.

"What are you talking about?!" asks tempered Ailia, not taking her head from her iPod. Breaking Ailia from her music was something you didn't want to do.

"You're not here for room service?" asks the now disappointed Yagami Light.

"...What on Earth..." Ailia suddenly rips her head from her iPod and notived the man. Her mouth drops.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Light.

"Oh...Um, no." Awestrucken Ailia speaks.

"So...Then how about that room service?" continued Light.

"What exactly is room service?" Ailia takes a big gulp. Light says, "Oh...It's...Um...Nevermind. I don't think you're here for that anyway."

"I can order a pizza, if you want," Ailia says all confused-like.

"Oh, that won't be necessary."

Ailia gulps, "Oh...Ok." She continues listening to her iPod while Light's just standing tere in a towel.

"So, why are you here exactly?" Light asks as he leans against the wall.

"I'm Tota's sister, Ailia."

"Oh! So your family is moving here, right?"

"Yea...Sorry I came in here...I just thought it would be my room."

"Oh, well it's fine. I understand. Here let me change and we'll talk more." He goes back in the bathroom. Ailia thinks to herself, "Oh My Gosh!!! He Is Hot!!!"

A few minutes later he comes out , fully clothed.

"I never got to introduce myself...I'm Yagami Light." He held out his hand.

"Oh...Ok. I'm Ailia Matsuda, but you knew that already." She shook his hand.

"So...Um. I'll just go find my room now and stop bothering you," Ailia says as she walked toward the door. She thought to herself, "Stop me! Stop me! Stop me!"

"No. Don't go...I thought maybe we could talk more...I'll even make tea and bring some cookies," Light said in the nicest, possible way without trying to sound like a stalker. Ailia thought to herself,"YES!"

"Cookies??? I like cookies," she turned around. "That sounds nice," Ailia said in the most normal, possible way, trying not to sound like a complete idiot. Ailia sat back down on the leather loveseat.

"So...Ailia, you have a sister?" asked Light curiously.

"Yea...She's my twin."

"So there are two people in the world who are as beautiful as you are?" Light asked, turning on his charm. Ailia said, "Well...We're phaternal," trying not to blush.

"I see." Someone knocked on the door. All of a sudden the heard " Light-kun!! Let me in!!"

"One moment. I'll get that," Light said. He opened the door. It was a blonde girl with blue eyes and red lipstick. It was the famous Japanese actress, Misa Aname. Ailia only knew who it was through one of her podcasts she listened to on her iPod. Ailia overheard yet another conversation..."Light-kun, who is that girl??? Are you cheating on me?!"

"No!No! Misa-chan, we aren't really together, remember?" Light said nicely.

"No... I don't remember," she said as she scratched her head trying to recall her forgotten memory.

"Well, who is she?" Misa continued. "I saw a girl that looked some-what like her with Ryuzaki,but I don't know... Nobody tells me anything!!!"

"Misa! Calm down! They are Matsuda's sisters! His family has moved here..," explained Light.

"Oooo!!! It's like my two new sisters!!!Oh! I'm so excited Light-kun." She gave Light a kiss...Which Ailia saw. Although she had just met Light, she felt comfortable with him.She felt her eyes fill with water.She didn't even notice one of her contacts fell out. She tried her best to keep the tears in her tear ducts.

"Oh! Light ,I completely forgot about my sister. She's probably worried sick about me! I still have to find my room...Who knows, I might just end up in Ryuzaki's room next! Well, it was nice meeting you. Bye!!!," said Ailia heading towards the door, accidently shoving them against the wall.

"Well, she was nice," said Misa.

"Yes. She was," said Light still thinking about her.

As Light and Misa go inside their room, Ailia runs down the corridor, but all of a sudden she hears Light saying, "Ailia! I think this is your contact! " as he sticks his head out of his door. Ailia pretends that she is too into her iPod, so she starts singing... screaming, if you will," CARRY ON! WE'LL CARRY ON. AND THOUGH YOU'RE BROKEN AND DEFEATED YOUR MEMORY WILL CARRY ON , WILL CARRY ON!"

"I've heard that song somewhere," Light said to himself as he goes back into his room. Ailia, still running through the corridor sees Ryuzaki and Vailia in the distance. Once Ailia reaches them, she grabs Vailia without stopping. As Ailia runs she asks Vailia, " You know where our room is?" Vailia answers angrily, " YES! Now let go of me!"

"No! Now where is it!?!?!" she asks, still running.

"Go up the stairs and it's the first door."

Ailia turns her head to Vailia and says, "Okay...You're coming with me, if you haven't noticed," Ailia tells her sister. Before Vailia tries to warn her sister about the upcoming stairs...Ailia trips ...and falls on the stairs...Bringing Vailia down with her.

"Ow...Sorry Sis," said forgiving Ailia.

"Yea,yea,yea. Just help me up, baka."

"You know, you don't have to be in such a cranky mood all the time...It kills your social life," said Ailia.

"My social life was doing fine until you grabbed me."

"Aaaw...Onii-san likes Ryuzaki??"

"Shut-up...Here's our room." Ailia turns the door knob. "It's not opening."

"I see that..." tempered Vailia replies.

"You have a key?"

"You think I'm Houdini?" Vailia answers sarcastically.

"You aren't, but I'm the great Ailini...?" Ailia soon realized what she said was really corny. "Nevermind...Just give me your hair pin."

"Fine." Vailia hands her the pin.

Vailia stands guard as Ailia picks the lock to their room."Here...I'm close...Got it!"

Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

"Nice Ailia...YOU CALLED THE UNION!"

"I didn't mean to! Here! I've got a plan...RUN!!!"

"Nice...Real nice, Ailia." They ran for the main floor to find all the computer screens and everyone awaiting them.

"What?" asked the twins innocently.

"Oh...You know what," said their mother calmly.

"We didn't do anything," the twins denied.

"So...It wasn't you who picked the lock to your own room?" asked Victor.

"Well...We didn't have a key," said Vailia.

"Yea!" said Ailia.

"You could have waited," said mother.

"Well we didn't expect an alarm!" said Ailia, realizing her voice was rising in tone.

"Don't use that tone with your mother!"

Victor turned towards Ryuzaki and says,"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry. My family can just move back to our appartment."

"That won't be necessary. I've grown accustomed to their company in this short time they've been here,and you should be proud your daughter can pick that lock.It's one of the most complex in the world."

"Awesome!" said Ailia excitedly.

"Young lady...Give me your iPod," said mother and meant it.

"Mom...You...You wouldn't...BOBINKY!!!!" Ailia screamed as tears started to reach her eyes, but did not fall.

"Oh, yes. Give it here." Ailia hands the iPod to her mother. She thinks to herself, "At least I have Vailia's." Vailia thinks in her head,"Oh no...She'll take my iPod!" Ailia replies out loud "Oh yes, I will."

"Young lady! You will listen to me when I am punishing you!" mother scolded.

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"No iPod for two weeks."

"Fine. Where's the key to our room?"

"Right here," Watari answers and hands the key to Ailia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Watari." Ailia along with Vailia go to their room. "I can't beleive that just happened," said Ailia.

"Yea, I know! I hate it when she gets mad at us while we space out like that."

"I know," Ailia answers. "So...How did it go with Ryuzaki-san?"

"Well...Not much...He's kind of boring, and he has a major sweet-tooth."

"Well,at least you two have a couple of things in common."

"Shutup!" Vailia says as she gets ready to throw a pillow at Ailia.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend...So he might not know what it's like.So it looks like you better show him how it is, being in a relationship and all,and if you mess up...He won't know. You're such a noob,Vailia.

"Ailia, you know what?!"

"What?"

"Well...I don't know...I didn't think you were gonna ask."

They started laughing. "Well enought of me and Ryuzaki...Oh yea! I was gonna ask you why did you grab me? And why were you running?"

"I grabbed you because I thought you would know where our room was, since I walked right into Yagami Light's room...WHILE HE WAS TAKING A SHOWER...and then he came out with a towl on...And Vailia...Oh my gosh. Well, anyway after that he changed and all. You know that Aname Misa?"

"Yea," Vailia answered.

"Well, Light and she have something going on, because she kissed him..."

"Lemme guess, you were starting to get all teary-eyed?" Ailia's eyes got larger, amazed at how her sister guessed her emotions so easily.

"Um..."

"Oh Ailia! You just met the guy!!!"

"Well! You know how I get!! Anyway! Changing the subject, I was meaning to ask you. What's room service?"

"Isn't it when you order pizza for someone?" Vailia answered.

"Okay that's what I thought." Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Vailia said.

"Oh, no you won't!" Ailia objected.

"Oh, yes I will!" Vailia said with determination to answer the door. Ailia got scared, especially when her sister glares at her. "Okay," Ailia said, feeling small. Vailia answered the door.

"Hi! I'm Yagami Light," said Mr. Yagami Light.

"Uh-huh," said Vailia, not caring who he is.

"Well.Um...I thought I'd tell you there are cameras in every room.."

"Thanks," said Vailia, trying to close the door on him. She manages to shut it halfway before Light stopped it. Vailia became concerned, hoping her sister had not fallen in like with this stalker.

"Wait...Your sister...Is she there?" asked Light curiously.

"Yea...Who wants to know?" asked Vailia, idiotically.

"Um..Yagami Light."

"Right, I knew that," said Vailia realizing she was being an idiot.

"Here, can I just come in?" asked Light, getting aggrivated.

"Fine," said Vailia regretting it. Light walks in and sees Ailia on the couch.

"Hi Ailia...You droppped your contact on my couch, and I was trying to give

it back to you, but you just kept running away and singing to your ipod," Light says handing the contact gently to Ailia.

"Oh! Thanks! Yea, I do that sometimes. Sorry I didn't hear you," Ailia says.

She pulls her bottom eyelid down and puts it in quickly. "There all better."

Vailia just stares in disgust.

"Well, I guess that's it. I'll see you around," said Light.

"Okay then. Goodnight," Ailia said.

"Goodnight," Light said.

"Dude...Just get out," said Vailia.

"How rude," Light says as he was being insulted. He leaves.

"VAILIA!!! I should be so mad at you and stuff, but he just boggles me. Oh Vailia!" Ailia says as she jumps up and down and then jumps on her bed.

"Vailia...I have to see him again."

"Go wild," Vailia answers as she starts reading her new manga. Ailia became determined. She felt she had to see him...Her adrenoline began to pick up.

"Ailia, what are you doing?" Vailia asks as she notices Ailia jogging in place.

"Oh...I'm getting pumped. You see, as soon as I'm pumped, I'm going to run out that door and see if Light is still there."

"You know Ailia...I wonder why people think I'm the idiot."

"Vailia, you know the same as I do, we are exactly the same but totally different at the same time."

"Yeah, I know. I know everything," Vailia said with pride.

"Vailia, we make no sense at all."

"I know," Vailia answered in agreement.

"Okay! I'm pumped!" says Ailia. She runs towards the door. Charging, Ailia runs into the door, since the door wouldn't budge.

"Ailia! Are you playing the wall game without me?"

Without waiting for an answer, Vailia runs as hard and as fast as she could into Ailia. She ran into her pretty hard, considering the door fell down. Not only were they shocked by the fact that the door fell down, but also by the fact that the door had fallen on top of Light.

"VAILIA! I WASN'T PLAYING THE WALL GAME YOU IDIOT!!!" Ailia said with fury.

"You weren't?"

"No...I wasn't...Now get off of me!!!" Light interrupts and says, "You're going to make a scene and get all of us caught soon."

"STALKER!!!" Vailia screams.

"YOU IDIOT! THE LOUDER YOU ARE, THE SOONER WE'LL GET CAUGHT!" scolded Ailia.

"WELL YOU'RE PRETTY DARN LOUD YOURSELF, AILIA!" retorted Vailia.

However, Ailia and Vailia didn't realize, they've been screaming at each other the whole time. Vailia stood up and Ailia picked up the door off of Light.

Among them was an awkward silence.

"Now...Let's go inside, and I'll help you fix your door," says Light, as he tries to get up.

"Fine," the twins say while one says in regret while the other says in excitement. Light takes the door from Ailia quickly and puts it in place. He begins to repair it from the inside.

"I'm guessing you don't have a screwdriver with you?" Light asks. Vailia says sarcastically, "We're girls, why would we have a screwdriver?"

"Well, maybe you would have one. It's okay. I can fix it without a screwdriver," Light says proudly.

"How the heck can you fix a door without a screwdriver?" asks Vailia curiously.

"I'm not working on the Kira case because I'm an idiot," retorted Light.

"Oh..." said Vailia. She learned something new.

"Hey Light?" asked Ailia with love in her heart.

"Yes, Ailia?" says Light.

"Why were you hiding behind the door. Wait. Let me rephrase that. Why were you listening to us through our door?" Light becomes stressed, then thinks.

"I wasn't listening, Watari said I should stand guard," says Light convincingly.

"Well, you can stand guard anytime," says Ailia smiling. Light was shocked by her reaction. "Maybe she does like me," Light thinks to himself.

"Oh please...you two are disgusting. I'm going to take a shower, because you are so disgusting," says Vailia. Vailia gets up from her readign spot, gathers her belongings and runs to the bathroom.

"Well, your door is fixed," said Light.

"Thanks," said Ailia in gratitude.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now."

"No, you shouldn't," said Ailia in disagreement.


	4. Chapter 4

"I shouldn't?" said Light as his mind is changing by the second.

"No, you shouldn't." Ailia walks closer to him.

"Well, maybe I'll stay...Just in case any other doors start bursting open," Light makes an excuse.

"That's a good idea," said Ailia walking even closer towards Light. They are now close enough to hear each other's whispers. So close, they can feel each other's breaths. So close, Ailia has to look up and Light has to look down in order to look at each other.

"There are cameras, you know," whispers Light.

"I'm beginning not to care," Ailia replies, not breaking her concentration.

Suddenly Victor, Ailia's father, rams the door back down. Ailia and Light jump back.

"Light's correct, you know. There are cameras," said Victor.

"Dad, we weren't going to do anything," Ailia pleads innocently.

"Yes, because I stopped you." He turns to Light. "Excuse me, Light, but could you please leave?"

"Yes sir, I completely understand."

"Thank you Light. You are a gentleman."

"Thank you. Goodnight." Light leaves the room.

"Dad, what's wrong? I know you don't mind me being with boys, and you know as well as I do, I wouldn't go far," said Ailia.

"Yes honey, you know me all too well, but Ryuzaki filled me in. Light is under great suspicion of being Kira."  
"WHAT!?" screams the twins, one from the shower and one from the bedroom.

"Yes it's true, and I can't let you be with a murderer. I'm sorry." Victor leaves the room.

"I can't believe this..." Ailia says sadly.

"I can. You know, Ailia, I thought you were just kidding when you actually thought about liking Kira," said Vailia.

"Vailia!!! Shutup! The last thing i wanna hear right now it your jokes."

"Fine...I've got the felin your gonna be in a bad mood for a while..." said Vailia.

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Ailia said ignoring Vailia' prediction.

Ailia then gathers her pajamas as Vailia realizes, she has gotten the floor wet. So, then she went back in the bathroom to finish shower.

"Goodnight Vailia!" Ailia screams.

"Goodnight Ailia!" she replies.

As the twins sleep, action stirrs on the main floor.

"Light, what do you think about the Yotsuba corporation?" asked Ryuzaki.

"Well...One of them must be Kira."

"Yes, I agree."

"It seems as if they kill criminals to look like they're the old Kira, but then they start killing people that are threats to Yotsuba."

"Yes...Just as I had thought."

"It's no surprise you thought as I...We think alike."

"Yes.We might as well be twins," said Ryuzaki, making a joke.

"Yea, and then we'd double date Ailia and Vailia," Light said, continuing the joke.

"Ah yes, Vailia. She's quite lovely. Although she said I was quite boring."

"To your face?" asked Light, shocked.

"No... I saw their conversation on camera," Ryuzaki continued. "They said stuff about you, too."

"Really? Well, I don't mind. I'll leave them to their privacy," said Light.

"Ah yes, well let's work on the case some more. Shall we?" asked Ryuzaki.

"I would, but I'm tired. We've made progress since Victor has been here. So let's work on it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay...You go to sleep," Ryuzaki says, as Watari brings him cake.

"Goodnight then Ryuzaki."

"You too."

Light left the main floor for his chambers, leaving Ryuzaki to the case. Light had hoped he had been lifted from suspicion the slightest after their guy to guy talk. He doubted it.

As Light continued to ponder on the subject, the day faded and soon Light fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A new day had risen and everyone woke up at around 6:00 A.M. except for...Ailia and Vailia...Even Adam woke up. Adam was setting up all of his game systems which only took about ten minutes for him. Little Adam got bored and decided to play some Runescape, an MMORPG(Massive Multiplayer Online RolePlaying Game). To play Runescape, you need internet access. So little Adam went on his journey to find internet access.

He searched the third floor which he slumbered upon, but did not find what he was looking for.He thought to himself, "There's gotta be internet on the main floor." And off Adam runs to the main floor . As soon as he reaches there a feeling of relief had fallen upon him.

After three days of no Runescape, Adam finally had it. He looked over to the chari and noticed Ryuzaki was not there. He assumed Ryuzaki has gone to breakfast and would not mind. So Adam sat on the black, mobile chair.

Adam stared at the screen for quite sometime now. In the time Adam had stared at the monitor, he had realized the extremely large "L" in the middle must have stood for Lumbridgde, the hometown of Runescape.

All of a sudden, the "L" had vanished and in its place appeared a "W". Adam had an explanatory explanation. The "W" stood for "Wild." Adam could not find the keyboard. He thought out loud, as he got under the table to look for it,"How are you supposed to play Runescape without a keyboard?!"

"You don't," someone has mysteriously answered.

"Ah!!!" Adam screamed and jerked his head up and hit it on the table.

"Ryuzaki?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Ryuzaki replied.

"What's 'L' stand for?" Adam asked with intense curiousity.

"It doesn't stand for Lumbridge if that's what you were thinking," Ryuzaki said, just standing there, staring at Adam. Adam blinks and asks, "Do you have internet?"

"Yes.Yes we do. Follow me." Adam gets up and tries to keep up with Ryuzaki.He was heading to what Adam always thought was a closet. They walked in. Ryuzaki closed the door and rumaged through all the coats. It seemed as if he was looking for something.

"What are you doing?" asked Adam.

"This..." Ryuzaki says, as he stretches his arm to press the button.The button which opens a secret passage.

"Try and get through the jackets by yourslef...It's kinda tough but you get used to it after a while." Ryuzaki rambles as Adam walks past him and towards the extra, large arcade room.

"You crawled?" Ryuzaki knew.

"Yea, I'm four-foot tall.Piece of cake," Adam replies with pride. Adam runs towards the nearest computer, turns it on, and waits for it to start up.

"Come on ...Come on!!!" Adam whines impatiently.It finally loaded. As Adam was playing, Ryuzaki was watching him. Adam was trying to complete the dragon slayer quest.

"Okay...So, I'll just use two silver bars to make the nails," Adam says to himself.

"No. You use three steel bars to make ninety nail, and you need a smithing level of thrity-five, I believe," said Ryuzaki.

"Whoa..." Adam said with his mouth wide opened. "I'm such a noob..."

"Well, I used to play, I mean I didn't have anything better to do."

"What level were you?"

"I completed the game.I had every item there was, completed every quest, had loads of money, and I was level two hundred.Yes, I was a member," Ryuzaki said, as he walked toward the exit.

"Teach me...EVERYTHING!"

"One day, Adam. One day." Ryuzaki left the room, feeling like some-what of an older brother.

Ryuzaki walked over to his chair, noticing Victor was standing next to him.

"Ryuzaki...Are you sure Light might be Kira?" asked Victor with sympothy.

"Well, if he is Kira...He's the old Kira, since the new Kira is killing peiple that are threats to the Yotsuba corporation," Ryuzaki said.

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Ailia.I know her, and she likes him."

"Ah yes. I am aware of that."

"You are? How?" curiousity dawned over Victor.

"I assumed she would. I mean a beautiful girl like her and a handsome guy like him. Who wouldn't assume that?" Ryuzaki lied.

An awkward silence had fallen upon them, but ofcourse Misa had come to save the day and break the silence.

"Hi!!! I'm gonna go out with my friends today. I'll be back ...Um." She stops to think and doesn't realize as she rumages through her toat bag she drops her notebook. "Well, sometime in the morning. Bye!!!!" she says as she runs towards the door. Continuing their former conversation, "Ah. Yes, I see. Well, I'm gonna wake up the twins now and tell them they should start thinking about choosing a college," Victor said.

"Yes. That would be a good idea." Victor heads to the second floor. Once he reaches their room, he knocks on the door.No answer.He knocks again. No answer.He then screams through the door to wake them up. No answer. Victor goes back down to the main floor.

"No use. They won't get up."

"Here. Let me help," Ryuzaki said, apparently offering help. Ryuzaki then presses a key on his keyboard, which sets off an alarm in the twins' room. They hear their screams through the alarm.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly the girls come stomping down the stairs screaming,"wHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!"

"That was your alarm clock," Ryuzaki answered.

"IT'S THE WEEKEND!," screamed Vailia.

"Your father just thought he should remind you to be thinking about what college you're gonna go to," Ryuzaki retorted calmly.

"Harvard. Now why didn't he wake us up?" Ailia asked.

"I tried," Victor said.

"You didn't have to use a freaking fire alarm," Vailia commented. "Especially when we know what college we wanna go to," Vailia continued.

"Really? I don't remember you telling me," said Victor.

"I wanted to go to University of Chicago," Vailia answered.

"Really? Well, when do you plan on going? You can't stay here forever," Victor reminded her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Vailia asked, getting freaked out.

"No! No, honey."

"No...No, I see how it is...You're trying to get rid of me..."

"But, Vailia, I'm not."

"Oh...Okay!" Vailia goes back upstairs.

Ailia goes to the kitchen to find Light eating a piece of toast.

"Hey," greets Ailia.

"Hi," Light replies.

"Sorry about my dad," Ailia said.

"It's fine. I understand, but my memory does not include me killing anyone," Light says honestly.

"Really? I think someone would remember if they killed someone else. So...I think you're okay," Ailia says as she sits down on a stool near Light. Light just took a moment to really look at Ailia, from her head was her curly, brown hair wild and about since she just woke up.Then he moved down to her face, noticing every feature, her brown eyes, nice skin tone, red lips. Then on downward to her white tanktop and black shorts, as pajamas.

After he was done examining her, he said,"Yes, that's true.So Ailia have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No...Never really thought about one. I've always been into my grades. A nerd, I guess." Ailia smiles with pride.

"Really? I couldn't imagine someone like you being into grades, and not have time for a boy."

"Yea, I told you I was a nerd."

" You're not a nerd…"

"Okay…Whatever you say Light. You really are a nice guy. I don't know why you'd ever be under suspicion of being Kira."

"Yea…Me either."

A few moments later Ailia asks, "So Light, how are you with girls?" asked Ailia as she spread peanut butter on her piece of toast.

"Well, I'm pretty fond with them," Light said, trying not to give her the wrong idea.

"Oooo, Light's the ladies' man? Who would have thought?"

"Noo…Japanese girls are smart. They won't get emotional with a boy that easily," Light said, trying not to offend her.

"I see. Well, what do you do for fun around here?" Ailia asked. "Sooner or later I'm gonna get fat, if I keep seeing L, I mean, Ryuzaki with all those sweets!"

Light laughs.

"You think it's funny? I'm serious!" Ailia whined.

"Of course you it is," Light says.

"Yea… It's hilarious," said Ailia, as she got up from her stool and walked out of the kitchen. She entered the main floor and climbed up the stairs. She noticed a notebook on the ground. Ailia bent down to pick it up. It read "Death Note" on the cover. Ailia continued to climb up the stairs as she read the inside of the cover. Ailia read, " The human whose name is written in this notebook will die. The notebook will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind….."


End file.
